Nice To See You Again Kazuma
by Shadow.of.Daylight
Summary: Kagome decides to go and visit her cousins ,Shizuru and Kazuma. What she didn't know is that her cousins were involved with the spirit world. What will she do once she find out? Also, who are her two secret guardians? This story was adopted from WriterMini. Originally called "The Reunion"
1. Back Home

**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, I adopted this story from WriterMini**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>_  
><em>

_'Finally, I'm Home. The air may be more polluted and there may be no demons, but that's what makes it home'_ Kagome thought while carefully climbing up the ladder on the well. Kagome opened the door of the well house to a sight that used to be usual but was now rare. The Higuarshi shrine her family shrine, with a smile on her face she ran, with a somewhat heavy (but less heavy than what she came with) yellow bag, that was bouncing up and down with her run.

The door was soon swung open and a Kagome's voice rung the house"Kaa-san! Nii-san! Ojii-chan I'm home !"

"Kagome, you're home !" they yelled

"Hai!" Kagome replied and walked happily but exhaustively towards the sound of her mother's voice. Soon approaching the kitchen, were Kun-loon was doing the dishes, and Souta eating breakfast. "Where's Ojii-chan?" Kagome questioned when she walked fully in the kitchen. "Ojji-chan is at a meeting with other shrine people." Souta said, before eating more food. A tho-mp was heard when a large yellow bag fell, legs shuffling towards a seat, that was longed for.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.o.v<strong>

I missed the smell of Kaa-san's cooking, How long has it been since I've been home? "Kagome, Hojo phoned again, I told him you'd phone him back when you felt better," my mother said. 'Again? he's so kind!I'll give him a chance, he's caring too!' "Kagome's got a boyfriend? and it's not Inuyasha? weird .. Kagome and Hojo sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come's lo-" but then Souta got interrupted by mom.

"Souta, stop bothering you're sister, she's just got back." mother scolded. 'Thank you! Thank you so so much!.. You'd think I get enough of that from my friends'

"I'm just going to run a bath, I'll be back soon." I left the room in a rush, excited to finally get a nice warm bath. I hummed a tune, Sango hummed a lot when she trained and helped me make ramen, while turning on the hot water tap. I leaped on the bed, and left myself to my thoughts. 'Things use to be so normal being here, now it's just strange. Not bad, no just odd, Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to get more time here, I mean Naraku's dead and he says Kikyo would be more helpful.. maybe she would... It would mean I could get my old life back. I mean it would help, to have a somewhat normal a minute the bath!" As fast as I could I ran towards the bathroom, hopes of getting there in time before the bathroom would flood.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.o.v<strong>

'The water was at the brim of the bath, Kagome made it just before it could flood. Removing her school uniform, she finally got the nice hot bath she's wanted for ages.'I'll phone Hojo later, maybe things will become normal again. Oh how I've missed you bath. How long has it been since I've been home? What's the date? September. What day is it ? The 20th. That's the anniversary of me last seeing Shizuru and Kazuma. Maybe I should go for a visit then maybe I can see Kazuma and Shizuru again. I'll phone them after I phone Hojo. With that decided the young miko, continued her bath with normal and happy thoughts about meeting her two cousin's. Once she was done with her long relaxing bath, the plug was pulled, a towel was grabbed, wet foot prints that lead up to a room and finally pajamas were put on. Then first Phone call was made.

* * *

><p>(Phone Call Number 1#) <strong> Hojo <strong>_Kagome_

*Ring* *Ring* "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hojo/em?"

"Hai, Higuarshi?"

"Hai! I called back, whats is it you wanted?"

'' Oh how am I suppose to tell her, I'm not a free man anymore?' "Uh, Higuarshi "

"Kagome"

"Kagome, .. it doesn't matter anymore. Sorry for wasting you're time !"

*Beep*'Oh he hung up on me, that's a very unlike Hojo thing to do..' Kagome thought. "Maybe he's got other things to do " she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>(Phone Call Number 2#)<strong> Shizuru <strong>_ Kagome_

*Ring* *Ri- "Hai?"

'Definitely Shizuru ' "Shizuru! How've you been?"

"Kagome? Hey! I've not heard from you for ages!, Me and Kazuma have been doing fine , How's the shrine?"

"We've been doing fine and the shrine, has been doing good too , thanks. I just wanted to phone, cause today's the anniversary since we've last seen you!"

"What is it?! Wow it's been ages, I suppose it calls for a celebration !... ' Finally an excuse to get properly wasted'

"Of course, what day suits you?"

"How about the weekend? Is that okay with you?Good ! I'll get it organised, see you in two days."

"What? Wait..don't hang - *line goes dead* ' 'Inuyasha 's going to kill me and then take me back, what to do? whats to do? ... seal the well!, Only for a little while ... Yes Kagome great idea, you go girl'

* * *

><p>Kagome approached the door that lead to the well house, opening the door and peaking inside to see if their was a crazed hanyou hiding in the darkness, waiting for the moment to take the young girl back to the frightening feudal era. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows that were leaning against a wall. Kagome strung the arrow in the bow and waited for it to be in the right position before, releasing it and watched it create a beautiful pink light at the tip that cascaded downwards until it created a Pink barrier, 'That's got to do it!' Happy with her work, the young teen placed her bow and arrows at the wall in the well house. Leaving silently after shutting the door,' I can't wait to see them again, I've missed them, I wonder if they've ever met a demon ha!'<p>

If only Kagome knew how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (MUST READ):<strong>

**This story was adopted from WriterMini. Also, WriterMini I hope you don't mind the small changes I will put in the chapters you already posted. Readers make sure you remember that I adopted this story. I did not copy it without permission or steal it. The original author was WriterMini and I am only finishing this story for WriterMini. I am only making a few changes to the chapters that were already posted so go read the original story if you want. Please follow, favorite and review. Once again, I adopted this story from WriterMini and thank you WriterMini for letting me adopt this story. 2001SilverRose out!**


	2. Preparing to Go to My Cousin's House

**Normal P.O.V**

'Oh I need to wake up early tomorrow, so I don't get there late. Oh I'm so excited! Maybe I should calm down before I bump into the wall,' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, dinner's ready! Come down please!" shouted Kagome's kaa-san

"Just coming Kaa-san!" responded Kagome

"When's Ojii-chan coming back?" Kagome asked once she arrived downstairs

"Oh the trip's been extended for 3 weeks. That reminds me, you'll be staying at Shizuru and Kazuma's house for a longer period of time." said Kagome's mother.

"Hai" responded Kagome 'Please do not make me babysit Souta, please!' thought Kagome.

As if Kagome's mom read her mind, she said, "Souta is staying at his friends for a while, and I know you're visiting Kazuma and Shizuru, so I've decided I'm going to visit a friend, too. You are not going to be baby-sitting Souta. Giving you'll be there for quite a while and you'll be out the school for a while, too. Just don't cause any trouble if you visit your cousin's school, okay?"

"Okay, kaa-san, but who will look after the shrine?" asked Kagome

"The shrine will be closed, Okay were sorted, after Dinner I'm getting packed, and you better to!"

The rest of Dinner was ate in a welcoming silence, and was fairly over soon, despite the long talk

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'Okay, 3 weeks' worth of clothes instead of a weekend's worth, well I guess I'll need my Feudal era backpack but where did I leave it?' After a moment of thought I remembered that it was in the kitchen. I walked downstairs to get my bag, hopes that it would be empty but my hopes were quickly mashed when I found my bag filled, with dirty clothing and trash. 'I need to remember to empty this thing' I thought. Lifting the heavy yellow bag, I dragged it up stairs. I let go of the bag, 'Wow that bag is big *Sigh* Why didn't I get a new normal one instead of this ugly thing?'

Dumping the contents out the bad I filled it with clothing such as shorts, skirts, T-shirts, underwear, etc. 'What else do I need? 'I asked myself. 'A weapon, (Just in case but I'll doubt I'll need it) and a toothbrush!' Grabbing my bow and arrows that were beside my bed, I placed it in my backpack and then rushed to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, and then I placed that inside my Bag. "Finished! Now I can get some sleep." I whispered gladly to myself. Dragging my heavy body to the bed, I pulled the covers over me then flipped the pillow over so it was nice and cool, slowly drifting in to a sleep.

~Start of Dream ~

There were just flashes, of things, or thing's you would feel. A Crowd? It disappeared in a flash despite me wanting it to some back. Excitement? Once again gone in a flash like a distant memory, Demons? The image stayed longer that time showing me a crowd full of demons, reminding me of men Watching football, expression's that showed anger, But it was gone in an instant too, That was it, Nothing else no more flashes.

~End of Dream~

*Ring* *Ring* I moved over trying to hide myself in the covers not willing to wake up, *Ring* *Ring*- "Can't a Girl Sleep?" I shouted at the little clock. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I pulled my arms up high and stretched, trying to not fall asleep again,*Ri-* I slammed my hand hard on the little clock to make it shut up.

I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. I turned it on, putting my hand in first to check the temperature, and I went in the shower letting it wet my hair. I washed myself then came out the shower a lot less tired and more awake. After I was dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat. Pulling out a chair from the table I sat down, while eating toast, I found a note on the table.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I've left already to meet my Friend, there is money under the Plant on the window, and so is the key for the shrine. Remember to lock both doors, and all the windows, I hope you have a good time, see you in a few weeks.**

**Love,**

**Kaa-san**

End of Kagome's P.O.V

**Normal P.O.V**

Locking all the doors and windows, and grabbing her Overly-Large Yellow Bag and the money, Kagome walked to the Bus stop, excited to see her cousins again.


	3. Arrival

Normal P.o.v

"Final Stop, remember not to leave you're baggage please," the bus driver spoke up. 'Wow that was a long journey, but at least I'll be able to sleep soon,' thought Kagome. Securing her yellow bag on her shoulders comfortably, Kagome walked off the bus. The street light's leading the way to her cousins' house. Reaching her destination, Kagome was about to open the door, but her hand swiped back just before opening it. Her nerves began acting up. 'Should I knock, or just walk in?' Kagome asked herself. Pondering it for only a short while before a knock was heard, 'Wait what if they don't recognize me?' only a second after that thought, did the door open showing a tired Shizuru, but she perked up quickly when seeing Kagome. "Kagome! I thought you'd be coming later!" Not even a second passed before the miko was dragged into a long awaited hug. "You're so old now, eh? Enough of that come in!"

Kagome's P.o.v

'Not only do I get to see my cousins, I get to have a break from demons, this is just like old times! Heck the only thing different is I've not seen Kazuma' I thought and then I noticed that Kazuma has yet to greet me. I looked towards Shizuru and asked, "Where's Kazuma?"

"Kazuma? Oh he's been going out a lot. I don't know where, but he comes home really late or in the early morning, that reminds me I haven't told him you're here," Shizuru responded.

"Huh? So you have no clue as to where he goes, or what he does. Doesn't that worry you a bit?" I asked

"Well he comes home with a few cuts and stuff, nothing extreme, I've asked him about it he just said 'Training', I asked with whom and why but he doesn't answer, or goes in a mood with me so I dropped it" Shizuru stated. _I should probably ask him where he goes to. That way I could tell Shizuru and then she won't have to worry too much about Kazuma._

"Shizuru I'm quite tired. Can you tell me as to where Kazuma's room is?" I asked with a sleepy voice. She stood up, and led me towards Kazuma's room. "Thanks, we'll talk tomorrow," I said.

Waking in the room, I shut the door quietly behind me and crawled into the single bed. _I hope everyone's fine in feudal era. I'd cry if they weren't._ My hand held tightly on the Shikon in a sense of comfort. _A few weeks can't do much, could it? Stop that Kagome! You're scaring yourself! Naraku's dead and nobody can get the jewel shards while I'm in this time.' _Before I knew it I was slowly falling asleep.

Normal P.o.v

The back door opened slowly and voices were coming from behind the door. "Are you sure Shizuru is fine with us all staying?" asked Yusuke.

"Heh, Urameshi she's probably asleep. She won't even notice you guys are even here," responded Kuwabara.

"Fool, that's more of a reason for us not to stay," hissed out Hiei

"What you say, shrimp?" asked Kuwabara.

"I said- "Hiei was about to say something before he was rudely interrupted. "Kuwabara, where's your room?" asked Kurama, butting in before the fight escalated and woke up Shizuru. The spirit detectives walked quietly to the room, Hiei and Kuwabara on opposite sides from each other. Opening the door ,without turning on the light, the two demons and two humans quickly went inside, before shutting the door quietly again.

"I call dibs on the bed!" Yusuke whispered loudly.

"What? No fair, it's my bed," Kuwabara whined.

"Life is not fair," Yusuke said

"All four of us can fit on the bed easily, so no need to fight," Kurama stated.

"Fine, but I call dibs sharing top with someone," Yusuke declared.

"You'll share top with Hiei, and I'll share bottom with Kuwabara, Okay?" Kurama asked.

"Deal!" Yusuke exclaimed. Walking towards the bed and not noticing the very small lump that was a person, Yusuke and Hiei climbed on to the bed quickly joined by Kuwabara and Kurama. "Would you please get your feet out my face?" was hissed. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you!" Shoving was done quickly before a thump was heard. "Ow..." a feminine voice was heard from the ground. The four boys on the bed froze, Kuwabara reached for the lamp beside his bed. Light flooded the room, hurting eyes before they adjusted. "Who are you onna?" Hiei asked. Kagome looked up and stared in to the red eyes that were staring at her sharply. Then, at that moment, the word demon came to Kagome's mind.


End file.
